Walk Away
by amygerrard
Summary: Love is a crazy thing because it can come out of nowhere and land right in front of you or it can be a slow burn which creeps up on you until it hits you with so much force that you wonder how you never knew how strong your feelings were until then. O/S


**AN: Hey everyone! I haven't written in ages because school just takes up so much of my time! This, and a few other one-shots, have been floating around in my head and won't stop until I write them down. I was finally off from school for half-term this week and I had decided to try and get my ideas on paper but then I received bad news. A boy, who was in a few of my classes, was knocked down and died in a car accident. I didn't really feel up to doing anything, especially writing, so I put it off. However, I have to go back to school on Monday so I decided to try and write some of these ideas down. So without much further ado... Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vampire Diaries related...sad times... if I did Delena would have happened<em> _by now!_

* * *

><p>When I was a little girl I had always hoped I would find a man, fall in love and live happily ever after. I thought my life would be just like the fairytales I used to read with my mother. The thing is life isn't a fairytale. If it was I wouldn't have had to go through the pain of loosing so many people. When I lost my parents, the fairytale life I had always imagined and dreamed about was lost too.<p>

One day, which started out to be the most ordinary day, I met a man. Well, at least he looked like a man. We fell in love quickly and uncontrollably and everything seemed to look up but then I learned his secret, he was a vampire, and I saw that happiness and the dream start to slip away. I was so terrified and _so_ in love that I didn't care. I didn't care that he had the capacity to kill or that he needed blood to survive because I was young and in love and _sometimes_ love is blind. This was the type of love I had always dreamed of. Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. The epic love story that was my life. I thought that it would be easy but love can change people. We fell in love _so_ quickly that I thought it was meant to be. Love at first sight and all that. What I didn't realise is that when you fall in love like that you never really get to know every fiber of their being until you're in too deep and then, how can you escape from this abyss of the unknown? Someone once said that when it's real, you can't walk away. If my love with Stefan was so strong, neither of us would have ever walked away.

_I walked away when I learned he was a vampire._

_He walked away when he thought he would be a danger to me._

_I walked away when I discovered his picture of Katherine._

_He walked away when he couldn't cope with the blood lust._

_I walked away when my family were in danger every second longer that we stayed together._

_I walked away when Klaus needed me for the sacrifice._

_He walked away when he went after the cure which would save his brother's life__._

_We both walked away when we realised that maybe we weren't supposed to be together._

_We both walked away when we realised that maybe our love wasn't strong enough._

_We both walked away when we realised that maybe there were other people we were supposed to be with._

Love is a crazy thing because it can come out of nowhere and land right in front of you or it can be a slow burn which creeps up on you until it hits you with so much force that you wonder how you never knew how strong your feelings were until then.

I'm just a girl who lost her mother when she was too young and loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes me. So this is exactly why I'm standing here. I've been here so many times but I can't help but feel nervous. I believe there can be a happy ending for everyone, you just need to know where to find it.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the man, well technically vampire, who has been the constant in my life. The person I could _never_ walk away from because when it's real, you can't walk away. So i'm not. I'm walking into the unknown because I know that even though it will be hard and we will probably at one point or another want to walk away, we never will.  
>"Well hello Elena, to what do i owe the-"<br>"Shut up, Damon." I said exaperated. Without much further ado I grabbed him by his shirt collar and collided our lips in a kiss which could only be described as our first real kiss. No doppleganger hijinx and no deathbed confessions. _Just us._  
>As we broke apart from the kiss which would change our whole relationship, we both panted for air, chests heaving and stared into each other's eyes. The connection was only broken when he turned and walked away into the house. I stood and stared at the space which he had vacated and I wondered if I was too late, if he had found someone else, if- Before I could go think of any more reasons he turned to look at me with his piercing blue gaze.<br>"Well, hurry up and close that door, you're letting a draft in." He said with the smirk on his face that I had grown to love, along with everything else that makes up Damon Salvatore. I smiled adoringly at him, closed the door, and walked to where he stood.  
>"I once heard that when it's real, you can't walk away so... I was thinking, how about you follow me up to my bedroom where we can come up with a whole list of reasons why neither of us will every leave each other. Actually, on second thought that might just be a list of reasons for us to never leave the <em>bedroom<em>." He said, with a mishievous glint in his eyes.  
>"Getting a bit presumptious in your old age aren't you Mr Salvatore?" I teased.<br>"Well, I like to think of it as one of my special powers of seeing into the future. So how about we just skip all of the boring talking and get straight to the good stuff, hmmm?" He purred into my ear as he pulled me so close that I could feel _exactly_ how much he wanted to get to the good stuff.  
>"Lead the way..." I whispered and before I could stop him, he had thrown me over his shoulder, my laughter echoing through the house as he vamp sped us to his room.<p>

The door slammed behind the couple and the laughter quickly dissolved into moans and groans and whispered '_I love you_'s which continued through into the night.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please excuse any grammatical errors as this was written very quickly! So please click that wee review button down there and leave a very happy writer :D Amy x<strong>


End file.
